Love Is Tough
by BlackTiger6593
Summary: A collection of SasuSaku one-shots, drabbles, song-fics, etc.


**Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing.**

**A/N: Ok…so…er…well in all honesty, this is something that I'm not really planning on updating regularly. It'll be updated when ever I get the inspiration to write a songfic or one-shot or whatever. But so far, I'm currently writing two more at the moment besides this one.**

**The song is called "When We Die" and it's by Bowling for Soup.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Well I know that it's early**_

_**And it's too hard to think**_

_**And the broken empty bottles**_

**_Are a reminder_ _in the sink_**

It was three in the morning, yet he couldn't sleep.

Not that Sasuke was known to sleep in late. But still, he usually wasn't up until five-thirty or six.

It had been like this ever since he returned to Konoha.

He had killed Orochimaru and even defeated Itachi, but there was something still nagging at him.

He had been in quite a bit of trouble once he got back, but most of it had blown over by now.

_**But I thought that I should tell you**_

_**If it's not too late to say**_

_**I can put back all the pieces**_

_**They just might not fit the same**_

He had made amends with his team the best he could.

But things still weren't the same.

Overall, they still worked well together even with his replacement, Sai. Yet, things were still…_tense_…for lack of a better word.

Well…tense between him and Sakura, anyway.

Naruto had surprisingly been more accepting.

Sakura had just been…distant.

On some level, he knew things would never be the same again.

**'_Cause nothing's worth loosing_**

_**Especially the chance to make it right**_

By now he realized how stupid it had been to join Orochimaru.

But he didn't think leaving Konoha had been stupid.

He had needed the time away to find himself and accomplish his goals. Yet, he still felt clueless.

He had lost everything. Some of it had been taken away, the rest he had left behind.

_**And I know that we're gonna be fine**_

_**And the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time**_

_**As long as we live, time passes by**_

_**And we won't get it back when we die**_

Sasuke realized that there was really no pint on dwelling on all these things.

It's not like he could go back and change it all. Even though a part of him wished it could. The other part simply realized that then Itachi would still be alive.

At least he had gotten _something_ right.

His goddamn mind just didn't want to shut down and let him sleep.

_**I know it's been years now**_

_**And I don't look the same**_

_**And the hopes and dreams you had for me**_

_**You thought went down the drain**_

Coming back had been strange…everything had been so different.

Everyone _looked_ so different.

Naruto had grown much stronger than he had expected.

Surprisingly (and to his chagrin), Sakura had become both physically and emotionally stronger.

She was no longer an annoying fangirl.

Granted, he knew that before he had left, what he had thought to have been a pathetic school-girl crush had grown into something more…tangible.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had grown to like in his own way as well. Before he left, he realized that he was feeling something for her.

There were all those times he had protected her. His body had always moved to save her before his mind had even thought about it.

_**And the room feels so empty**_

_**Where my pictures used to be**_

_**And I can't say that I blame you**_

_**You just can't blame me**_

Now it had seemed that she completely moved on.

Not that there was another guy in her life, yet she was clearly over him.

He wasn't that surprised about it, though. He honestly didn't expect her to wait all those years for him.

A very small part of him had hoped she would, though.

**'_Cause nothing's worth loosing_**

_**Especially the chance to make it right**_

Knowing there was no way he'd be getting anymore sleep, Sasuke grumpily ripped the blankets off his body and yanked some clothes on.

Sasuke was by no means whatsoever a romantic. He was far more than mildly annoyed at the current thoughts running through his head.

Then again, he did have a clan to revive…no. He was _not_ going into that. He was only eighteen. He still had plenty of time for that kind of thing later on.

Either way, he knew he still had to patch things up with Sakura.

They at least owed each other that.

_**And I know that we're gonna be fine**_

_**And the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time**_

_**As long as we live, time passes by**_

_**And we won't get it back when we die**_

As he left the Uchiha compound, it vaguely crossed his mind that Sakura wouldn't be exactly pleased with him paying her a visit at 3:23 in the morning.

But he really needed to get this over with.

_Now._

When he reached her apartment he knocked on the door a few times and waited.

No response.

He knocked louder.

After a few moments, he heard someone slowly shuffling about, muttering various obscenities.

The door opened to reveal a tired, unhappy looking Sakura dressed in her pajamas.

"Sasuke? What are you doing? It's three in the morning." Her voice had a raspy edge to it.

"I know."

She blankly blinked at him a couple times before saying, "I doubt you came over here this early without a reason. Care to explain it?"

She opened the door wider, allowing him to step inside.

_**Come over, come over**_

**'_Cause I got to know if I am doing this all on my own_**

_**Come over, come over**_

_**How can I show you if you're not here?**_

There were a few more moments of silence before he finally said what he came to say.

"I'm sorry."

Her jade eyes snapped open and she suddenly appeared to be wide awake.

"Huh," she asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry. For everything I did to you."

There was more awkward silence before she answered.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Sasuke?"

He fought the urge to groan.

Did she really have to make it so difficult?

_**And I know that we're gonna be fine**_

_**And the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time**_

_**As long as we live, time passes by**_

_**And we won't get it back when we die**_

It was ironic that even though it was practically impossible for him to say the word 'sorry', he had just done it three times and was about to do it a third time.

"I'm serious, Sakura. I really am sorry."

More silence.

It took a moment for Sasuke to realize that her jade eyes were sparkling with unshed tears.

Damn. What the hell could he have possibly just done to her now to make her cry? Shouldn't she be happy that he was apologizing? It was something that didn't happen very often.

Next thing he knew, Sakura had her arms wrapped around him, her head was buried in his chest and she was shaking with silent sobs.

Now he was really lost.

He had never been a very consoling person and he had no clue what to do with the bawling kunoichi clinging to him like her life depended on it.

He awkwardly patted her on the back and a few moments later her crying finally came to a stop, much to his relief.

She brought her head up from his chest to look at him.

Her eyes were pink and puffy and her face was blotched with red.

"I'm sorry," she said, tracing her hand over the large wet spot she had left on his shirt. "I didn't mean to just snap like that. Everything's just been…there's just been a lot going on lately. You know?"

Wordlessly he nodded.

_**And I know that we're gonna be fine**_

_**And the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time**_

_**As long as we live time passes by**_

_**And we won't get it back when we die**_

"I was really glad when you came back. More than you can possibly imagine. But then I also didn't know what to do. I wasn't the fangirl you left behind when we were twelve, but I still cared deeply about you."

He carefully watched her as she drew in a shaky breath before saying something he wasn't expecting her to say.

"Before long I realized that I still loved you. Not the little school-girl crush kind of love. But the kind of love that you can't get rid of no matter how much it hurts you. I still tried to get rid of it anyway. I thought that if I kept my distance it would pass in time. I should've figured that I should've figured that after six years, it wouldn't."

With bated breath, she finished talking and waited for whatever would come next.

With her words still running over and over in her head, Sasuke bent down and softly kissed Sakura's lips.

_**Come over, come over**_

**_Come over, come_ _over_**

_**Come over, come over**_

**'_Cause I gotta know_**

_And we won't get it back when we die_

It wasn't a particularly deep or passionate kiss. Just simple contact of lips. Yet, it told them both everything they needed wanted to know.

When they broke apart, Sakura blinked at him a few times and said, "Much as I'm happy with all this and everything, I'm not really happy that you decided to do it at three in the morning."

With a small smirk, Sasuke just held her closer.

She broke away from his embrace and began to tug him somewhere by the hand, saying, "Come on. I'm about to fall asleep standing up."

They entered her bedroom and she flopped onto the bed taking him with her.

It didn't take her long to fall asleep, but Sasuke stayed up a bit longer than her, watching her serene expression.

With a very small half-smile, Sasuke soon joined her in sleep.

_**Well I know that it's early…**_

**A/N: Well there you go. I tried my best to keep both Sasuke and Sakura in character, but I think a failed miserably at that. **

**I'm already half-way done with my next one-shot, which will also be another songfic. Hopefully it'll be up soon.**

**COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, CRITICISMS ARE GREATLY APPREACIATED!**


End file.
